the_fall_of_civilizationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue
Epilogue is the final chapter of The Fall of Civilizations. In this chapter, Nicolae Căpreanu and his friends would go into separate ways as World War III is finally over (while the Second Cold War is being resumed in process despite easing relations and an intergalactic cooperation). Transcript W'''ELL, it looks like it's peace at last. All these horrific monsters are now docile today. They're now friendly, every of these horrors went back to their homes, all these problems are solved, Domicilium is saved, and now everything's reversing back into its pre-Second AKIRA Impact and pre-2015 eclipse days in the name of peace. Hope that lasts permanent. Now that the Chaotic Federation is gone, the United Nations' best efforts of peace may have failed at first, but in times of these turbulence, it was a success. At long last. Now everything will have to pay the price for protecting our beloved homeland once more. Now we're happy that we finally did it. No more wars. No more revolutions. Nothing to derail us anymore. I'll keep the UN alive, not to make it die like the League of Nations. I can't retire yet. If I retire, the UN's gonna go downhill this time, so I must keep myself up to it. What I'm reading is a newspaper that shows how happy it is... peace. Looks like the war is over, and these minions have to accept the allied terms on its generals before being arrested. "Very soon now, many of you will be boarding planes that'll take you to the waiting arms of your loved ones," said General Fisher. "You'll return home as heroes, but there'll be no parades in your honor. There'll be no medals to mark you for the courageous and gallant soldiers that you truly are. When your friends and neighbors ask what you did in the war, you'll tell them that you flew supply planes, or drove trucks, or carried the mail. Think of this as your final duty. The last and perhaps hardest task you must you must undertake. No one must ever know about the desperate battles you fought, or the horrors that the Chaotic Federation nearly unleashed upon the world." Well, that was a great speech, but Martinson said, "I've got forty-eight hours before my plane leaves, and you promised me a night on the town of London!" Thorne declined and said, "Oh, no. I remember what happened the last time you talked me into going to London." "Care for one last night on the town, Captain?" said Martinson. Thorne agreed later on with words, "Let's go, lads. If we hurry we can catch the last train to London." Laerke looked at me and said, "That was quite a speech in there. You must be very proud." Hmph. That's what she said, but... "Honestly, I never went in much for fancy ceremonies, parties, receptions or parades. What are you doing here? I thought you were heading to an assignment in Iraq," I said. "I am, but not right away. Let's just say that after almost five years of covert operations I've earned a bit of free time of myself," Laerke said. "Is that so? What are you going to do? Visit London?" I asked. "Actually, I thought I'd do a bit of travelling. Se parts of the world I'd never seen able to visit before. That sort of thing," thought Laerke. "There's still a war on, you know. It's a dangerous world out there," I said. "So I've been told," Laerke sarcastically said. "You'll need a hotshot pilot to get you where you want to go," I said with my hand raised. "You know, I was thinking just the same time. Do you have anyone in particular in mind?" she asked with her hand raised too. We agreed together and we went into flying ourselves to travel places that we haven't seen before. Now I must say... farewell, dear reader! But before I go, I have to say these last two words to her: "Let's fly." '''THE END Category:Chapters Category:Real World